Sayaka Ooue
is a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). She is a student of Paulownia Academy High School's classroom 2-1, a radio personality and a model, and a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School. Design Sayaka is a teenage girl of somewhat above average height and below average weight. She has blue-green eyes and long curly brown hair, with three green hair clips on the left side of her head. Like the other female students of Paulownia Academy, she wears a byzantium purple blazer with a white shirt underneath, a plain red necktie, and a dark blue skirt with white lace. She also wears black thigh high stockings and brown loafers. She has a beauty mark just below her right cheek. Personality Sayaka is a sweet and caring girl, albeit leads a busy life, especially because of her part-time job as a radio personality. Her friendship with Naho is strong, forgiving her if she does anything wrong. She would even risk her life for Naho's wishes, even when in death. She sees Kou as handsome but is not romantically interested in him. She dislikes maggots and the sight of blood; the sheer sight and feeling will send chills down her spine. Sayaka also declines and possibly hates her childhood friend Haruyuki Inumaru as she gets annoyed by his behavior. Sayaka used to be an unpopular and unattractive girl. However, she got sick of herself, so she forced herself to be prettier to increase her popularity and self-esteem. It's also the reason she is surprised when she finds out that her beautiful friend has no social contacts, as she expected that every pretty girl must be popular. Plot |-|CP:BC = ''Corpse Party'' Sayaka plays a background role in Corpse Party (PSP, iOS), Corpse Party (PC), and Corpse Party (3DS) - only being mentioned in one of Naho's notes. Her name tag can be found in Chapter 5 in the Corpse Disposal Room. |-|CP:BoS = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' ''Episode #4; 『Purgatory』'' This chapter discusses the events around Naho and Sayaka before their tragic ends in Heavenly Host. The two girls are very close friends but their after school activities lead each of them to busy lives. But at a rare opportunity, she is able to invite her friend to go to a concert of their favorite band. They enter a cafe afterward. Due to her views of Naho's interests, she requests for Naho to participate in the radio show with horror stories. Naho initially seems reluctant to accept the sudden request, but Sayaka keeps persuading and playing with her until she finally agrees. Afterward they head to Kou's house. Sayaka for the first time meets the handsome Kou and his assistant, Shougo Taguchi. They have some tea after the girls contact their parents about their evening plans. During Sayaka's program at the studio, Naho feels uneasy and notices the girl in red sitting in a corner. Since she is the only one to notice, Naho keeps quiet about it. Sayaka, on the other hand, notices the odd change but puts on a smiling face and continues. After the show, as Sayaka pesters Naho, the crewmen notices Sachiko's presence in the recording. They are able to hear "I'm watching you" ''in Naho's voice before one of them collapses due to the spirit's presence. Naho apologizes for the commotion, and they leave the studio. After the show, Sayaka, in her room hears Sachiko's voice again but she cannot see her. She then hears Naho screaming outside her house due to Kou leaving to go to Heavenly Host. After calming her down, Naho requests for Sayaka to go with her to Heavenly Host to rescue Kou. Sayaka, scared, rejects the offer but Naho's promise to protect her convinces her. Naho leaves, and the other gets dressed. Sayaka's mother is worried about her daughter going out late, but Sayaka lies to her mother that she has a night recording session. Her mother gives her a piece of chocolate, saying that sweet treats replenish brain power. After Sayaka bids her farewell, she reunites with Naho and performs the Sachiko Ever After charm. She regains consciousness, seeing herself in the school's Abandoned Bomb Shelter. She explores in search of Naho and soon enters the Dissection Room. In the room, she expresses sickness of the sight of blood and maggots as well as the thoughts of the lone table and meat remains. She hears heavy footsteps. At first, she thought they were Naho's, but they were much heavier. She hides in the nearby cabinet and witnesses Yoshikazu Yanagihori tearing the tongue out of a mutilated girl. Sayaka enters a state of shock but manages to calm down and waits for the monster to leave. Upon getting out from the cabinet, she sees the girl who recently died before and leaves the room to continue her search for Naho. Many days have passed since then. With no food and water available, she collapses in fatigue and is dragged away by the monster, leaving the chocolate from her mother behind. While Yoshikazu hammers Sayaka alive, Sachiko devours the chocolate. Trivia * In ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS), Sayaka's name tag states that she died of darkening while searching for Naho. But in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows her fate is left in the hands of Yoshikazu Yanagihori and his sledgehammer. Gallery |-|Games = ''Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) Sayaka's Sprite.png|Sayaka's sprite Corpse Party: Book of Shadows SayakaFull.png|Sayaka's full profile BoS-Naho-Sayaka-Twinkle.png|Sayaka with Naho Saenoki at a concert BoS-Naho-Sayaka-cat.png|Sayaka with Naho at a dessert cafe BoS-paulownia.png|Sayaka, Naho, and Shougo Taguchi at Kou Kibiki's residence BoS-Sayaka.png|Sayaka jumping over a fence BoS-radio-full.png|Sayaka during her radio broadcast and Naho as a guest, with Sachiko Shinozaki at the corner of the room BoS-radio-full2.png|Sayaka during her radio broadcast and Naho as a guest, with Sachiko at the corner of the room BoS-Sayaka-shock.png|Sayaka after witnessing Yoshikazu Yanagihori killed Nana Ogasawara BoS-Sayaka-death0.png|Sayaka being dragged away by Yoshikazu BoS-Sayaka-death.png|Sayaka being dragged away by Yoshikazu BoS-Sayaka-death2.png|Sayaka being dragged away by Yoshikazu BoS-Sayaka-chocolate.png|Sayaka and her chocolate NahoAndSayakaFadingGoodQuality.png|Naho and Sayaka fading away in the opening Corpse Party -THE ANTHOLOGY- Sachiko no Ren'ai Yūgi ♥ Hysteric Birthday 2U Sayakaouehystericbirthday.png|Sayaka's character portraits 2U-Sayaka-Inumaru.png|Sayaka punching Haruyuki Inumaru 2U-Sayaka-Inumaru2.png|Sayaka punching Haruyuki 2U-Sayaka-punch-closeup.png|Closeup of Sayaka punching Haruyuki 2U-Sayaka-Naho-pocky.png|Sayaka and Naho Saenoki playing Pocky game 2U-Sayaka-Naho-pocky2.png|Sayaka and Naho playing Pocky game 2U-Sayaka-Naomi.png|Sayaka fondling Naomi Nakashima's breasts 2U-Sayaka-Naomi2.png|Sayaka fondling Naomi's breast 2U-Sayaka-Naomi3.png|Sayaka fondling Naomi's breast 2U-Sayaka-Naomi4.png|Sayaka fondling Naomi's breast 2U-Sayaka-Naomi5.png|Sayaka fondling Naomi's breast 2U-Sayaka-Naomi6.png|Sayaka fondling Naomi's breast 2U-Sayaka-Naho.png|Sayaka falling on top of Naho 2U-eel.png|Sayaka catching eels with Naho, Naomi, and Seiko Shinohara 2U-Inumaru-Sayaka-Naho.png|Naho and Sayaka hugging Haruyuki's arms 2U-S-Naho.png|Sayaka watching Naho harassing Shougo Taguchi 2U-Aiko-Naho-Sayaka.png|Sayaka fondling Aiko Niwa's breast 2U-Aiko-chest.png|Sayaka fondling Aiko's breast 2U-Sayaka-Naho2.png|Sayaka on top of Naho 2U-Sayaka-Naho3.png|Sayaka nosebleeding while being on top of Naho 2U-Sayaka-Naho-Kibiki.png|Sayaka with Naho and Kou 2U-swim.png|Sayaka at the pool with everyone else 2U-Paulownia.png|Sayaka and other Paulownia Academy High School students at the end of Sachiko Shinozaki's birthday 2U-Paulownia2.png|Sayaka crying and hugging Haruyuki 2U-Paulownia3.png|Sayaka crying and being comforted by Haruyuki 2U-Sayaka-closeup.png|Closeup of Sayaka's portrait 2U-Sayaka-profile.png|Sayaka's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive BD-Inumaru-Sayaka.jpg|Haruyuki holding Sayaka's corpse BD-Paulownia-girls.jpg|Sayaka, Naho, and Aiko sayaka dead.jpg|Sayaka Ooue corpse Sayaka Corpse.png|Sayaka's full corpse sprite chara_03_02_b.png|Sayaka's model texture Adv message bg CHAP02.png|Sayaka in the Chapter 02 To be continued CG |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-SAYAKA-1.png BOS-SAYAKA-2.png BOS-SAYAKA-3.png BOS-SAYAKA-4.png BOS-SAYAKA-5.png Book of Shadows 1 alt cover.jpg|Sayaka and Naho Saenoki on ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows 1 alternative cover ''Corpse Party CEMETERY0 ~Kaibyaku no Ars Moriendi~ C0-SAYAKA-1.png C0-SAYAKA-2.png Cemetery0 Volume 1 Cover.png|Sayaka and Naho on the cover of Volume 1 Cemetery0 Volume 2 Cover.png|Sayaka and Naho on the cover of Volume 2 C0-file11-cover.png|Sayaka and Magari Mizuki on the cover of FILE #11 |-|Novels = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-novel.jpg|Sayaka and Naho Saenoki on the cover BoS-LN-Aiko-Sayaka.jpg|Sayaka and Aiko Niwa |-|CDs = ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows PROJECT DOLLIES CP-BoS-project-dollies2.jpg|Sayaka, Naho Saenoki, and Ayumi Shinozaki on the cover |-|Misc = ''Miscellaneous'' Sayaka.JPG|Sayaka Concept Art in Corpse Party: BLOOD DRIVE Series Complete Fanbook Appearances |} |} Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:High school students Category:Students Category:Playable characters Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Book of Shadows